metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zoramaster97
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión, puedes dejarme un nuevo mensaje al final o también puedes mandarme un Correo electrónico. Re: Firmas Hola, . Antes que nada, espero que disfrutes editando en Metroidover. Sobre las firmas, existen muchas formas de hacerlas, y cada una es diferente dependiendo tu creatividad. Puedes leer la página de ayuda de firmas para aprender lo básico sobre las firmas personalizadas. Si tienes más dudas, avísame.-- 01:32 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Escritura: ortografía y coherencia. Hola, . Como sabes, Metroidover intenta ser la más completa enciclopedia de Metroid en español. Las enciclopedias tienen sus artículos escritos de la mejor manera posible, por lo tanto: *Por favor, intenta escribir de una manera más coherente, añadiendo comas y puntos donde sea necesario. Haz división por párrafos. *Intenta escribir con buena ortografía; con eso me refiero a acentos (tildes) en las palabras. Hay que hacer que Metroidover sea un lugar donde los lectores pueden leer amigablemente sin ver errores. *Las enciclopedias son neutrales, por lo tanto, intenta no añadir puntos de vista muy personales, además nunca menciones al jugador. Es decir, en vez de escribir "Entonces debes saltar y disparar un misil...", escribe "Entonces Samus debe saltar y disparar un misil...". Siempre siguiendo esa lógica. Si tienes dudas, por favor, avísame. Saludos.-- 18:09 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: problemas Hola, . Te ayudaré por puntos: # Sobre tu primer problema, ese es un problema común entre los usuarios. Cuando pongas la plantilla (la tabla de datos) en tu página, haz lo siguiente: si lo estás haciendo de forma automática (utilizando el botón "Insertar plantilla") en los parámetros, en la sección "imagen" debes colocar solo el nombre de la imagen y la terminación de la misma, por ejemplo debes colocar "Samus.jpg" o la imagen que quieras (sin la palabra "Archivo:"). Si lo estás haciendo de forma manual (copiando y pegando el código de la plantilla debes hacer exactamente lo mismo en el parámetro |imagen=. Este problema que tienes se da porque utilizas el editor de texto enriquecido. Haz click aquí para saber como cambiarlo si deseas. # Sobre tu segundo problema, saber utilizar el código wiki es obligatorio a la hora de crear firmas personalizadas; no hay otra manera. Por favor, vuelve a leer cuidadosamente la página de ayuda y sigue los pasos que están ahí explicados. Quizás te tome un poco de tiempo, pero verás que lo lograrás. Si necesitas ayuda, por favor dímelo. # Tu tercera pregunta: tu rango es "usuario". Todos los usuarios tenemos ese rango y es automático. No hace falta que pongas nada en esa categoría. Si tienes más dudas, por favor dime. Saludos.-- 00:58 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: pequeña sugerencia Hola, . No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. Sobre los logros, dice ¡Has evolucionado! cuando subes en el logro de las ediciones (hacer 1 edición, 5 ediciones, etc.), pero luego hay otro logro que es de los "rangos", en este dice ¡Te han ascendido! porque es como si hubieras "subido" de rango. No olvides que ese logro te lo dan por editar 5 dias seguidos, 14, etc. Si no es eso a lo que te refieres, por favor dímelo en mi página de discusión. Saludos.-- 01:25 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ya entiendo. Nuestro sistema de rangos actualmente solo incluye Usuario, Usuario destacado, Reversor, Administrador y Burócrata, es posible que en el futuro añadamos más o hagamos unas especies de "medallas" para hacer distinciones entre distintos rangos. Gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomaremos en cuenta. Saludos.-- 01:47 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: petición Hola, . Las imágenes correspondientes a los logros son parte del sistema "interno" de Metroidover y no necesitan ser categorizados, no por ahora al menos. De todos modos, gracias por tu interés. Saludos.-- 01:11 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Nominación anulada Hola, . La nominación para artículo destacado que hiciste (La cronología de Metroid) no ha sido aceptada, dado que ese artículo no ha sido escrito en Metroidover, sino traido desde otra página con la licencia CC-BY-SA, que si bien está permitida en Metroidover, no se puede nominar, dado que el autor original no edita en Metroidover. Saludos.-- 01:58 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola mucho gusto en conocerte zora :D, bueno sobre las imagenes, a mi tambien me gustaria pero como lo hago con los personajes fics? D:, a proposito tu sabes hacer gif o no? me podrias dar un tutorial please :3?xD -- 17:06 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: duda sobre categoría Hola, . Sí, puedes crear esa categoría. Solo asegúrate de incluir los artículos e imágenes correspondientes en ella. Saludos.-- 19:24 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: duda sobre los articulos Hola, . En cada wiki varian las políticas y los métodos que utilizan para promover los artículos, las ediciones, etc. No todas las wikis tienen los mismos proyectos o los mismos concursos, son diferentes. En Metroidover no tenemos un sistema de "adopción" de artículos como en la wiki que mencionas, pero no hay ningún problema en que te "encariñes" con algún artículo, lo mejores, y hagas todo lo posible para que se convierta en un artículo destacado, es más, ¡te recomiendo que lo intentes! Saludos.-- 23:32 22 sep 2010 (UTC) archivo:Metroid 3-Pirate Looking.gif-thumb 140 105.gifdeja un comentario Re: Dilema Hola, . Con honestidad, no se me ocurre algo ahora mismo respecto a los GIF's, pero seguro que podrás encontrar algo que hacer con ellos. Teniendo en cuenta su características, quizás puedas utilizarlos para hacer elementos para las páginas de usuario. Si se me ocurre algo, te lo diré. Saludos.-- 22:13 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Sugerencia Hola, . Metroidover ya tiene un chat disponible para que los usuarios lo utilicen, solo que no viene activado por defecto. Para activarlo, debes hacer click en el menú desplegable "MÁS" que está en tu menú de usuario (arriba a la derecha) y seleccionar "Organizar widgets". Te saldrá un menú de todos los widgets disponibles, uno de ellos es el chat. Una vez lo actives, lo verás siempre bajo el menú de navegación. Saludos.-- 18:46 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Entrega Wow! Me encantan las cartas! Muchas gracias! Son mejores que lo que pense, muchas gracias amigo!--PhazonAdictKraid 00:28 29 sep 2010 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid los datos extras bueno de estrellas quiero no se 5, en modo aceleracion y si es que puedes de cuerpo entero, si no de la otra forma salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:07 7 oct 2010 (UTC) CORRECION: si es tarde no importa, de verdad lo prefiero en modo normal xP --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:13 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: problema en la metroidover Hola, . Es cierto, el usuario en cuestión hizo trampa y ya ha sido advertido al respecto. Gracias y saludos.-- 02:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te felicito oye me gusta tus dibujitos de kraid, metroid y de todo esos dibujo y voy a tomar el dibujo de metroid para la imagen de mi usario te felicito por tu presentacion algo diferente Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:19 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :Claro que puede ser la primera, aunque eso depende de la cantidad de votos que reciba! Recuerda que sólo puedes nominar una imagen y sólo puedes votar por una imagen (nominar cuenta como un voto) cada semana, ¡así que escoge bien! Saludos, -- 02:44 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, recuerda firmar tus mensajes en las páginas de discusión escribiendo "~~~~" o simplemente pulsando el botón Archivo:Boton firmar.png en la barra de botones de tu editor de texto. Gracias. -- 08:04 22 oct 2010 (UTC) RE: Duda Hola , antes que nada permíteme recordarte otra vez que firmes tus mensajes en las páginas de discusión, ya que es mucho más tedioso tener que buscar en el historial qué usuario hizo la edición para poder responderle en su página de discusión. Puedes firmar escribiendo "~~~~" o simplemente pulsando el botón Archivo:Boton firmar.png en la barra de botones de tu editor de texto. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, el ganador de la Imagen de la Semana la semana pasada fue Stricknit. No hay manera de que ganes si no participas. Todavía estás a tiempo para votar en la edición de esta semana, de todas formas. En cuanto a lo del patrullaje de cambios, sí, es necesario. Todos los cambios hechos en Metroidover han de ser revisados en caso de que se haya añadido información errónea o falsa, y debido a la creciente cantidad de usuarios en Metroidover hemos visto oportuno asignar el rango de patrullaje a algún usuario, haciendo así la tarea menos árdua para los administradores. Saludos, -- 01:53 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. De regreso Hola a todos regreso despues de una busqueda de mi y mis ideales regreso fresco y vere mis blogs y demas en busca de actualizaciones. Volviste :D Volviste Zora, que alegría verte de nuevo aquí :D,saludos -- 02:20 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Te importa? Hola Zora te aviso de que he copiado la cosa esa del pirata que se mueve por tu página¿no te importa.Bang,bang,bang Hola y un regalito =D Hola Zora, te he hecho una firma:[[Usuario:Zoramaster97|'Zora']] Archivo:Fusionlandpirate-1-.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Zoramaster97|'Contáctame' ]]Archivo:Red spacepirate.gif [[Especial:Contributions/Zoramaster97|'Mis aportes']]Archivo:MermanPirate.gifsi quieres te ayudo a instalarla-- 14:29 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Hello Hola, cuanto tiempo, de ti tambien me alegro de volver a ver. ¿Como a hido todo? Saludos-- 00:17 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Hola! Hola, . Perdón por tardar tanto en responder, he estado un poco ocupado. Sí, ha sido bastante tiempo sin verte, pero me alegra que estés por aquí otra vez, y espero que disfrutes contribuyendo como siempre ;). No te olvides que, para cualquier cosa, me puedes mandar un mensaje. Saludos.-- 21:16 10 may 2012 (UTC)